Dancing With My Hip Hop Teacher
by Psychotix Writer
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has enrolled to dance camp forced by her mother, but why does she love it some much there? Would it be her friends or that sexy hip hop teacher that she keeps thinking of? Inspired from my dance camp *Adult language*


Hey you guys! This is Angie with an inspired new one-shot. If you ask, this was inspired because of my dance camp (seriously, SAVE ME!). Well I actually enjoying seeing my really HOT hip hop teacher so then I thought of this. This is also inspired while I was thinking of my best friend, Zoxia

Me: Hinata-chan can you do the disclaimer?

Hinata: Um… I'll let Zoxia-san do it sense yesterday was her birthday.

Zoxia: Yay! I and Angie don't own Naruto, but we do own Tokio Hotel

Me: yeah… let's just keep dreaming for that.

…

…

Dancing With My Hip Hop Teacher

I stood there, looking at the entrance of the dance studio. I wasn't really that awake sense my mom always wakes me up on 7.00 a.m. Yeah, this was the usual for me sense Hanabi, my little sister, had camp in Konoha University. Thank god I wasn't there sense Kiba enrolled there. If you ask, Kiba was my biggest crush when I was 11. Now I'm 14 and think he is gay… I mean, he told me we were just friends and that's that. I really want to kick his ass for that, but I have to suppress my anger. I should stop thinking about that son of a bitch and get moving. I took a glance at the moniker; it said "Konoha Dance Studio". Then I remember that I really didn't want to be here. I've been here for 2 weeks and it still bugged me. I still had friends; there was this girl named Tenten who was forced to be there too, but then she loved it and started dancing more. There was Temari who had been there sense she was 10 and now sense she's 18; she's leaving next year. There was Tayuya who was 3 years older than me and it was her first experience dancing. And last but not least was Matsuri (who is actually dating Temari's 14 year old brother). She was awesome and always very funny.

"In what group are you?", asked a 17 year old girl, she had bubble gum hair and used a red leotard with some pink shorts. I didn't like this girl oh and btw, her name is Sakura Haruno.

"…teens", I said softly poking my index fingers. She looked at me and smirked; I heard her murmur a "shy bitch" while she extended the list so I can sign.

I signed the paper as I speed upstairs. I sighed in relief sitting at the white bench next to the office. It was a handful to deal with Sakura Haruno; she was always so mean to me. And I ask, what did I did to her? I did nothing at all.

"Came early again I see", a female voice came from my behind. I turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Kurenai-sensei"

"Hello to you, Hinata", she said while hugging me tightly and broke it to see me, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, just tired"

"I see… but you have Lee so he will help we that", I mentally groaned. Lee-sensei is so hard on me with those freaky moves he called warm ups.

"Oh yes he will", a husky voice came to my senses; I turned around seeing him. He was using the usual; black dancing shoes, black cargo pants, orange top and matching orange bandana on his forehead. His blond spiky hair and his blue eyes were the things that caught my full attention (well, most wore his strong arms, his well toned body and his tanned skin but you get the idea). This man… this 18 year old man was… Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-Naruto-sensei", I stuttered while he smiled at me.

"Hello Hinata; how are you today?", he asked nicely while I blushed.

"F-fine"

"Good because we have hip hop next to jazz", he said looking at the schedule while he turned and smiled at me playfully, "be careful, I don't want you to ruin that cute face of yours"

"I-I will…", I said to him as he smirked and left.

I glanced at him walking to the office and blushed looking at the office door dumbfounded. Why did he torture me so? It wasn't like he like me …Or maybe he does… I'm so confused.

"Hina!", I turned and to look at a happy looking Matsuri holding her DSI XL while she smiled looking at me.

"Hi Matsu", I greeted her lazily looking at the DSI annoyed.

"Are you okay?", she asked worried while I nodded my head, "you should be; today is Tuesday"

"Tuesday! Damn it, I forgot about Ino", I whined taking out my phone calling her.

Ring…

Ring…

"Damn, she is still a sleep", I cursed putting my phone back to my pocket.

"What's wrong?"

"My friend… I had to congratulate her", I said looking at my watch, "let's go, time for jazz"

"Aaaaawwwwww", she whined walking to the studio.

An Hour Of Misery…

"That was terrible…", Shino (a guy in my class) said while putting his stuff next to mine.

"Well… we still have hip hop", I admitted as Tenten groaned.

"Naruto-sensei is cool but he is a little too hard on us too", Tayuya said putting on her sneakers.

"Well I think he is the best here", I said while Shino chuckled.

"You only say that because you can keep up with him", Shino said looking at me annoyed.

"Well…it is true…", I said softly blushing putting on my converse.

In Hip Hop…

I was amazed at Naruto's moves; he is such a great dancer. He gracefully moves in every step. Is like seeing an angel move; yes, that's what he was, an angel. A sexy and hunky angel sent from heaven above.

"Hinata?", I looked at his blue orbs while he looks at me. Our eyes met quickly… it was like a dream.

"Hmm?"

"Are you getting every move?", he asked teasingly while the studio were full of soft giggles made by the little ones and my friends.

"Ah… y-yeah… I keeping u-up", I lied while he nodded.

"Okay, then let's dance it with music, shall we?", he turned to the stereo while putting the disc (S&M by Rihanna)

Na na na  
>Come on<p>

"And 5, 6 ,7 ,8", Naruto repeated in every move we made while looking at us.

Na na na na na  
>Come on<p>

He gave us the signal as my group move to the center.

Na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on<p>

Na na na na na  
>Come on<p>

Na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

I took a glance at Naruto will he moved with the music's rhythm. I couldn't help but blush and continue dancing. I wanted to make him proud of me.

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

"Now… stop", he finally said looking at us smiling in a fox like way and then he clapped his hands, "good work everyone"

We clapped our hands as we walked out of the studio.

"Hinata"

I turned to see Naruto smiling at me.

"Good work there"

"T-thanks…", I said softly as I left the room.

On The Break…

"Hey Ino is me; call me when you can, okay? Bye", I hung up and putted the phone back in my pocket.

"Problems?", Temari asked while I nodded taking my converse changing them into my ballet shoes.

"With my friend…"

"Oh… uh… hey, I heard that Naruto-sensei has you as a favorite", she said taking of her pants while putting on a skirt.

"He does…?", I asked softly blushing in the progress.

"He does", she said smirking walking to her next class.

I blushed madly smiling to ear to ear. Naruto-sensei likes me. That's great news…, but those he have to know about my feelings for him. I never met a guy like Naruto; every one of the guys I met were douche bags or ass holes who wants to get a whore for a girlfriend. Naruto was different… he was normal. I sighed pulling my posture up, I have to go to class…

Later After…

"Do you seriously have to go, Sempai?", Momeji ,a little girl in my class, asked with teary eyes.

"Yep, is 11:30 and in 30 minutes I'm leaving", I said to her stroking her hair softly, "but I'll come back tomorrow"

She then smiled as she hugged me and walked into the studio. I sighed happily looking at the girl and turned to my backpack.

'Shit! I left my shoes!', I cursed mentally as I walked to the hip hop studio then I gasped looking in the studio, 'Wait…was that?'

I looked in the studio seeing as Naruto danced gracefully. (Song I need a doctor by eminem)

I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>Call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>To bring me back to life

I told the world, one day I would pay it back.  
>Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back.<p>

But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that.  
>Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black.<p>

Hope, I just need a ray of that  
>'Cause no one sees my vision<br>When I play it for 'em, they just say it's whack.  
>But they don't know what dope is.<br>And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this.  
>All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest.<br>You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you.  
>But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do.<br>But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark.  
>Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you<p>

Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you.  
>I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue.<br>'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick.  
>You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this f-cking mic,<br>Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause...

I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>Call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>To bring me back to life

He stopped… just like that. I looked at his face… no expression what so ever. But then, I saw…a tear? I didn't know. I was shocked at that moment. I never saw Naruto cry… it was sad and it made myself want to cry too.

"Hinata… I know you're there"

I stood up and walked in. We were face to face now. There were no distractions or any other person around us… it was only us.

"What are you doing? You should leave", he told me as I stiffened.

"No sensei, I want to help you", I said softly walking closer to him.

"You can't help me, nobody can", ha admitted taking steps back.

"Why?"

"Nobody can't take me back to the past to save my parents", he snarled while sobbing

"But… somebody can her your problems", I replied while he smiled softly at me, "I …have a confession to make"

"What is it?"

"I…I… I love you, Naruto-kun", I said as I leaned brushing my lips against his and then kissed.

It felt good… magical. What surprised me was that he actually kissed back and holds me from the waist. I putted my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He then licked my lips wanting entrance to my mouth that I gladly gave him. I suddenly softly fell at the floor enjoying our hot kiss. He broke the kiss as he went to kiss my pail neck making me moan softly.

"Hinata, I-I… do too", he said as he continued his ministrations on my neck to my jaw line.

"Naruto-kun…", I groaned with pleasure as he took off his top leaving me a view of his well toned abs.

He picked me up and pulled me to the wall as we started a hot make out session. I took my hands down to his abs as he whimpered from the contact. I really am liking this place and I really am loving this man.

BRR..

"Damn", I cursed softly making Naruto chuckled by my reaction, "Yeah… your outside… okay, I'm leaving"

"Your grandparents?", he asked as I nodded and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Got to go"

"See you tomorrow?", he asked nervously/ happily

"I'll be here"

"Promise?", he asked me sounding almost like a little boy as I pulled him into a small kiss.

"Promise", I left the studio only thinking that the first thing I should do was call Ino and tell her all about this…

…

…

Hope you liked it, it wasn't professionally done but what ever

Leave me some lots of good comments

And especially… HAPPY B DAY, ZOXIA LOVE YOU!


End file.
